Avatar The Last Airbender: The legend of Aang
by serenity3098
Summary: Aang had just found all of the 2 teachers he need, but he still didn't find a firebending teacher, and now Avatar Roku wants Aang to find his reincarnation, and he has to find another teacher for each element!But they don't know what trouble lies ahead.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

**Here are a few things that are gonna happen**

**-A few miracles are gonna happen**

**- A few more element benders are gonna be in the story, and maybe some of them are gonna join Aang's group.**

**- I'm not sure if I'm put some pairings, so people who are reviewing, please tell me if I should put pairings or not.**

**-If you have a pairings request, review this story or take the pairings poll for this story.**

**-Sokka will be the only person that has no bending. AT ALL. Although maybe I might put up a poll asking for other reader 's advice, so that means that there might be a chance that Sokka won't be the only person who can't bend in the group.**

**-I might have a character or two in the story to surprislingly be the Avatar one or two elements after Aang. If you don't or want to add this, take the poll for my story.**

**-I'm trying to be in the characters' shoes so if the story doesn's sound very much like this character, bear with me or review the story and maybe give some advice.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: The Continuation

**This takes place somewhere before Zuko joins the group, and before the gang has to go into the fire nation. Oh and right now is night time.**

"Would you mind telling me **_why_** we aren't packing up and moving out of this place!?"shouted Sokka with annoyance. He stood, his arms crossed and looked slightly annoyed.

"Sheesh Sokka. We just decided to stay here for a little longer!" said Katara. She on the other hand, just smiled at him.

"Without you of course." added Toph. Oooh, that sure popped his limit!

"WHY DID YOU DECIDE WITHOUT ME!? I'M ALSO APART OF THE GROUP YOU KNOW!!" Sokka shouted.

"Pipe down Snoozles! It's not like you're the leader of the group!"

"I am so the leader of the group! Katara! Am I the leader of the group?!"

"Since when were you the leader of the group Sokka?"

"ARGH! Aang! Am I the leader of the group?!"

"Uh, eh, um..."

"Momo! Appa! What do you think?!" Appa and Momo looked at him and shook their heads.

"ARGH!"

"There, you're not the leader of the group, Snoozles."

"That's it! I'm going out for a walk!"

"In the middle of the woods?" asked Katara.

"Yeah! In the middle of the woods!"

Sokka grabbed his boomerang and walked into the woods.

"Ah, oh well, with Snoozle gone, I'm going to finally have some peace and quiet!" Toph dropped onto the ground and sighed happily.

"I'm not sure if we should let Sokka go in to the woods by himself... he might get hurt, or lost, or maybe something horrible is going to happen to him..."

"Stop being such a worry-worm, Sugar Queen. He's too chicken to go out for a walk into a dark, scary forest all alone. Knowing Snoozles, he's just sitting behind a tree that's near us and shaking and whimpering."

" I guess you're right Toph. We should get some rest now." Katara took out her sleeping bag and went to sleep, Toph earthbended a tent for her, and Aang just fell asleep on the ground.

meanwhile...

Sokka crawled to a tree that was nearest to the gang, shaking and whimpering, looking side to side, up and down, making usre there was nothing that was going to eat him. Then a wolf howled at the full moon, and Sokka's hair stood up and he began to sink down more.

"I wish I never said that I was going for a walk. This place gives me the creeps! I don't think I can fall a slee" right before Sokka could have finished his sentence, he began to snore and fell asleep.

Meanwhile...

Aang shut his eyelids into a peaceful sleep and dazed off into a dream. He then woke up in a totally different area.

Aang blinked a few times and saw Avatar Roku in front of him.

'_I must be dreaming...'_

"Roku! What are you doing here?"

"Aang, come with me. I have to show you something." Roku took out his hand and Aang grabbed onto it. His spirit came out of his body and onto Avatar Roku's dragon. They flew past the tree that Sokka was sleeping at and flew high into the air.

"Aang, I have to tell you something. The comet is coming soon and Fire Lord Ozai is becoming stronger by the minute, and I think that one teacher from each element is not enough. You should find another teacher for water, earth and fire."

"But I haven't even found a fire bending teacher to teach me!"

"Soon you will Aang. I have also been thinking. Ever since you have been trapped inside that iceberg for 100 years, the past avatars and everyone thought that you were dead, and maybe, there might be a chance that you will have to meet with the Avatars after you and have them join your group. Some of them might be dead, the others will be alive."

"Wait.. you said Avatars and Others, so that means that there is more than one?"

"Yes, there might be more than one. You do know the Avatar cycle, right?"

"Yes, water, earth, fire, air."

"There have been many Avatars after you that have been kept a secret, so there will be a hard time looking for them, especially because they are in different nations. You must be very careful now that there are many people looking for you, especially when you are in the fire nation."

"Do you know how my teachers or the avatars that are after me look like?"

"Yes, I only know your teachers' figures and some of the avatars."

"Will you show me?"

"Yes I will Aang." Avatar Roku raised his arm uo and slowly let his arm swing sideways, letting his long robe sleeve swing with his arm. Then, dark black shadows op people appeared and only their figure shown, with no face. Many figures showed in a line.

"Whoa... there's so many of them!"

"These people are the people that are going to be your teachers and Avatars. Now Aang, some of the avatars are not destined to be with you and sometimes they start out as the avatar, but they slowly begin to change into a normal person, and the path is left for another person."

"So you mean that some of the avatars that I find might not be destined, and I have to let them go?"

"Yes."

"Ah man, this is going to be hard."

"But Aang, you don't have to find everyone, just those you think you might need."

"But how am I going to do that? Everyone has been going through a lot of trouble just to find me bending teachers and now we have to go around the world again to find me another one of each!"

"Your friends will always be there for you and they will trust you and do whatever it takes to find you teachers."

"Thanks Roku."

"You should begin your journey tommorro Aang. Come, let me take you back."

Aang gave Roku a gentle smile and Roku's dragon began to fly towards Aang's camp.

"Goodbye Roku." said Aang as he hopped off Roku's dragon and back into his sleeping body.

"Goodbye Aang."

**You guys might think that the argument about Sokka being a leader has no meaning, but it does have a meaning. Maybe in a life or death situation he might mess up because of the argument. I know, the explaining of the avatars and the teachers was a bit un-character like, but I'm trying to add a big situation in this story.**

**Review please! Flamers are welcomed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sokka is still at the tree chickening out, the gang is eating/making breakfast, Aang is still worried about telling the gang, and there is more, it's just that I can't remember... Well, ON WITH THE STORY!**

Aang soon woke up when the sun began to rise. He began to think about the dream he had last night.

_The another teacher for each 3 element... search for them.. search for the avatars after you..._

The words kept on repeating in his head. He couldn't stop thinking about it.

_'Great! Now how am I going to tell everyone? They already went through enough trouble helping me looking for one teacher for each element, but now we have to go back and get another, and we have to find the avatars after me! Not to mention that Sokka is still mad.' _he thought to himself.

Soon the others began to wake up. Katara slipped out of her sleeping bag, and Toph made her rock tent explode.

"Hey, where is Sokka? He didn't come back yet." For Sokka, some of the pieces from Toph's rock tent, went to the tree Sokka was sleeping on, and well, hit him on his head a few times.

"Doo! Doh! Ow! Ouch! Agh! Megh! DOOO!" shouted/ cried Sokka. The last Dooo echoed within the forest and made some of the animals look up into the air.

"It think that answers your question Sugar Queen." Sokka came walking out from behind his tree with his head and forehead red.

"Where were you this whole time?" asked Katara.

"Nowhere..."

Katara gave Sokka a confused look but Sokka never noticed, then she turned around and noticed that Aang didn't look that well. He was usually happy and energetic but today he was pale and emotionless.

"Aang, what's wrong?" Katara asked as she walked over to Aang. He broke out of his trance and looked up at Katara.

"Huh? Oh, nothing." he answered.

"Aang, I know there is something wrong.. tell me." Katara tried to convince Aang to tell her what was wrong. Aang sighed in defeat.

"I-I had a dream."

"Was it a nightmare?" asked Katara.

"No Katara, you don't understand."

"What don't I understand?"

"Promise you won't get mad."

"I promise."

"Roku told me that I have to find another teacher for each element... and I have to find the Avatars after me."

"It's alright Aang. We'll do anything to find you a teacher and help you save the world."

"Thanks Katara." And with that finished, Aang began to walk back to the campsite with Katara smiling.

'Wait, did he say " And the Avatars after him?" ' Thought Katara.

_At night/ after dinner time... The Gaang decided to tell Sokka about Aang and his teachers and avatars._

"WHAT!? YOU NEVER TOLD ME ANYTHING ABOUT IT UNTIL NOW!? WHY!?"

"Well, let's put it this way Snoozles. Aang needs and extra bending teacher for the elements and everyone deserved to know but you were in a very bad mood in the morning but you were a bit better right now so I decided to tell you."

"That's it! I'm tired of you guys treating me like I'm nothing to you!" shouted Sokka. He stood up and went behind the same tree he hid behind last night.

"Oh, and one more thing, we're leaving right after we finish eating." added Katara.

"ARGH!" [you would probubly know who that is...

_Almost everyone was done dinner._

"Oh, Aang, which bending teacher do you plan on starting with?"

"Well, I'm pretty capable with water bending, I'm so-so with earthbending, and I didn't even start fire-bending but right now, we can't go into the fire nation and find a fire bending teacher with such a risky posibility that they will capture me the moment they see me, so I'll start with earthbending."

"Alright!" shouted Toph. She gave a toothy grin and stood up.

"So when do we start packing?" she asked.

"Now." answered Katara.

"Sokka! We're packing up now!" she called. Sokka came out from behind his tree and stomped all the way to his stuff and took his bag and began to pack up. He was the first one to get ready. And hopped onto Appa.

"Hurry up you slow pokes!" shouted Sokka from ontop of Appa.

"Okay, we're done!" exclaimed Aang as he saw that everyone was done packing and they made their way to Appa.

"So, which Earth Kingdom city should we go to first?" asked Katara.

"We'll go to Omashu! I want to see Bumi again and maybe he could be my second earthbending teacher. Or we could go to Ba Sing Se or back to Gaoling?" replied Aang.

"What? No no no, Gaoling is either a last or never." said Toph.

"Okay. Then Omashu it is!" exclaimed Aang. He jumped onto Appa's neck and grabbed his reins.

"Yip yip Appa!" Aang said. With just those two magical words, Appa and the Gaang where high up in the air. They're on their way to Omashu.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey you guys! Okay, so far, Aang needs to find more teachers and the avatars after him. Sokka is still mad at the gaang for not taking him as a more leader like person of the group, everyone is okay with Aang and his going back for more teachers search except for Sokka... they're looking for a earthbending teacher now.**

"Man! It's taking forever! When can we get there?" shouted Toph.

"It takes a pretty long time, but we're almost there Toph." replied Katara

"No, we're not almost there.." said Aang.

"Huh?'

"We are here!" he exclaimed. They past a few clouds and they were able to see the grand city, Omashu ruled by King Bumi. It was a beautiful sight. The buildings were a delicate mix of very light green and dull brown. There was a tall castle in the middle of the city. And of course, we can't forget our exciting mailing service.

"Finally!" cried Toph.

"


End file.
